Sacrifices
by ShadowForce18
Summary: People wonder if the Naruto's parents were alive how would thing turn out. The seal takes the life of the user so what can take the place of one's life? Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.

Sacrifices

Chapter 1: Destiny Begins

"Lady Kushina, we have trouble!" A random Chunin yelled.

"Don't tell me, it's Naruto again." A woman with long red hair groaned while rubbing her temples as she tried to subdue her migraine.

"Let me take care of it dear. You were up pretty late taking care of Yuka." A man with wild blonde hair said.

"Thank you Minato-dear, she sure does have a pair of lungs." Kushina stated. "But are you sure the hokage should be handling things like this?"

"Don't worry it'll be taken care of quickly." Minato stated confidently.

Minato then disappeared in a flash leaving Kushina alone to sleep. Minato appears on the rooftop of the hokage tower a large three tower building with the tallest in the middle.

"Ha you losers, I'm the best. No one's got the guts to do what I can do." A boy no older then twelve years old yelled while wearing a bright orange jacket and pants that screamed look at me.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Minato asked the nearest ninja.

"Lord Hokage, we are sorry to drag you out of bed so early, but its Naruto look at what he's doing. He's defacing the Hokage Monument." The ninja said.

"Okay, so someone get him down from there. He'll clean up the monument as punishment." Minato stated.

"But the severity of the crime shouldn't he be locked up for a few days? Lord Hokage." Another ninja asked.

"It's a harmless prank. He's just looking for attention." Minato said to the ninja. "If anything I will need to speak to the ones guarding the monument for slacking off on their duties."

The ninjas around Minato started to sweat, being as they were the one to guard the monument for suspicious activity.

"NARUTO GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!" A ninja with a scar running across his nose yelled.

"Crap its Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gulped in panic

Naruto then took off from the mountain attempting to get away from Iruka. Iruka expecting this from Naruto, had set up a trap to catch Naruto in a net. Once Naruto landed on a tree branch near the monument a noticeable foot snare was triggered. Naruto seeing it as he landed was prepared to jump way before it caught his foot. Naruto flipped in mid-air to land on the ground only to fall into a pitfall trap that held a net that contained Naruto.

"Hey no fair setting this type of traps Iruka-sensei." Naruto yelled as he fought to get out of the net.

"Then don't pull stupid stunts and study more so you will notice them." Iruka stated in annoyance. "Lord Hokage, sorry to have troubled you so much I'll take care of Naruto."

Iruka then tied Naruto up and disappeared with him to the school. Minato in turn shook his head and returned back to his wife. Upon his return he saw that his wife was up and feeding their daughter.

"So was it Naruto again?" Kushina asked expecting a yes.

"Yeah, it was he painted all over the Hokage Monument." Minato replied with a sigh. "He seems to go further and further with each attempt to get attention."

"I know dear, but there's nothing we can do. Our hands are tied." Kushina stated as she prepared some breakfast. "Yuka dear if you are feeling better why don't you get ready for school?"

"Okay mom, are you guys going to remember to come to my graduation next week? I am graduating a year early." Yuka stated with enthusiasm.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart." Minato stated knowing he has to give the congratulation speech for each year a class graduates.

At the academy

"Damn it Iruka-sensei untie me already." Naruto yelled in frustration that he couldn't get free for the past two hours.

"Yeah right Naruto and let you run out before class starts. Get dreaming, you're staying put until class begins." Iruka stated being slightly ticked off. "Just eat the breakfast I was kind enough to bring you."

"What this crap? No way, I always eat ramen for breakfast. Not this cereal garbage." Naruto yelled in disguise.

"You need to eat a balanced diet if you want to become a better ninja." Iruka stated, trying to find a reasonable compromise.

"I don't care I'll be a ninja my own way." Naruto growled back.

"Fine the go hungry until lunch. Your seat will be away over by the far wall for the day so you can't sneak anything to eat from Chouji." Iruka stated completely pissed off.

Elsewhere, in the village Yuka walked down the street, on her way to school. As she walked down the street she is greeted by may shop owners who give her something to snack on as makes her way to school. Half way there she spots one of her friends from class.

"Good Morning Hinata. Are looking for the moron again?" Yuka asked looking directly at Hinata.

"Good Morning Yuka. No I was waiting for Kurenai-sensei to escort us to school." Hinata said with a blush.

"Well okay, just so long as you're not thinking of that idiot. You're too good for him. If anyone you should go after Sasuke like everyone else. He's the best choice any girl could ask for." Yuka said with a dreamy look on her face. "Well we better hurry or we're going to be late. I'm sure Kurenai-sensei will understand that she not take you to school today."

With that Yuka dragged Hinata with her all the way to school. By the time they got there all the students were hanging around the classroom talking to each other in their cliques.

"Okay class, settle down." Iruka called out to the class while carrying Naruto like a sack of potatoes. "Since someone in class chooses to be stubborn and foolish this morning we will all be reviewing the Transformation Jutsu."

With a grown from the class everyone looked at Naruto with dirty looks.

"Nice going idiot, we all have to pay for your screw ups. I don't know why they let you try to be a ninja you suck. I heard that a kid last year doesn't have the ability to use chakra and he was able to pass. So what does that tell you?" Yuka stated with annoyance and anger.

"Yeah we always have to put up with you stupidity and we have to share your punishments. " A long haired blonde girl stated.

In class everyone had to transform into Iruka. Being tied up Naruto was forced to go last.

"Okay Naruto, show me the transformation jutsu." Iruka stated.

"Fine here, TRANSFORM!!!" Naruto yelled as he called out the technique. Through the smoke you could see a young girl with blond and red streaks in her hair completely naked with clouds covering her like a fading two piece bikini. "How do like my sexy jutsu Iruka-sensei?

"Quit making useless jutsus. This is your last warning!!!" Iruka stated extremely pissed off at Naruto. "Next week is the graduation exam and graduation. This is your third and final time you can take the exam. If you fail hear you can't come back next year you understand that?"

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I'll pass the exam and then become hokage!!! Believe it." Naruto stated with confidence.

"You become Hokage? Don't make me laugh." Yuka stated. "No way, my dad would let you become hokage."

"I will to become Hokage and then I'll make everyone of you recognize me for how great I truly am." Naurto stated.

"Give it up loser the only people that have a chance at becoming the hokage are Yuka and Sasuke." Some random class mate said. "Everyone knows that the hokage would never pick a demon to be hokage."

"Grrhh!!! Take that back this instant." Naruto yelled in anger. "Just you wait and see I will become hokage and prove to everyone that I am not the Kyuubi."

"Sure you do that, meanwhile _we_ (pointing at everyone around him excluding Naruto) will be out in the world doing ninja work and become famous." The same random kid said with a smug look on his face.

"That's enough class back to your seats." Iruka stated in a strict tone of voice. "Now since your final exam is at the end of the week we will be reviewing what you need to study for the exam."

With the announcement of what they students would be doing everyone groaned in disappointment in that they wouldn't be learning anything new.

Several days later

Today was the day of Konoha Ninja Academy's Genin Exam. All student registered to take the exam were sitting around in different classrooms while the exam took place while each student was given their test. As always each student was picked at random and each test was delivered differently to each student. For instance one student would be asked to perform the Transformation Jutsu, while another was to perform the Clone Jutsu. One this day all the registered students succeeded in passing the exam that they were given, all except one.

"Did you hear? The loser failed the exam again." A recent graduate whispered.

"I know, he even had the Clone Jutsu. The easiest test they gave." Another girl whispered.

As the two girls talked in whispers, their mothers whispered to each other at the same time.

"Did you hear? The demon failed the exam again." The mother of the first girl whispered.

"Well I would hope so. If that demon were to become a ninja, then we would be dead when he rediscovers how to use his powers. You have to wonder why to hokage would allow that demon to live let alone train to become a ninja." The other mother whispered.

Naruto meanwhile was sitting on a lone swing seat watching the interaction between the parents and their children. Have seeing so much happiness and joy between them all, Naruto got up to leave.

"Excuse me, Naruto I know you're bummed about failing this year. I did my best to convince Iruka into letting you pass. But he was adamant about you failing this year." A teacher stated in sympathy. "However, there is still a way to pass the exam. That is if you're interested of course?"

"There is? What do I have to do?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"It simple really, the test is a recovery mission scenario. The target is a large scroll what will be in the hokage's office. You are to grab it and return back to this location marked here. The test will begin at midnight tonight the test ends if you get caught or if time runs out. The time limit for the exam is 4 AM. I can get into really big trouble if anyone found out that I told you about the test. I'll meet you at this location here at 4 AM. If your late you fail understand?" The teacher explained to Naruto.

"Okay Mizuki-sensei, I understand I'll get you that scroll by four in the morning, and then you'll have to pass me, and I'll become a real life ninja." Naruto asked as if to confirm everything Mizuki said.

Naruto leaves the school grounds to prepare for his test that Mizuki told him about. Meanwhile across the yard Yuka and Hinata are standing with their mothers.

"Hey mom what do you think? Is this me or what?" Yuka asked in excitement as she modeled her forehead protector around her waist.

"That's very nice honey. Which test did they give you was it the Clone Jutsu or the Transformation Jutsu?" Kushina asked.

"The Clone Jutsu, they knew I could pull the Transformation Jutsu off perfectly." Yuka stated in confidence.

"How was your exam?" Hinata's mother asked to Hinata.

"It was fine they had me take the Transformation Jutsu." Hinata replied.

"Well we can start your celebration on graduating tonight I'm sure you can invite some of your friends." Kushina said to Hinata and Yuka. "You can invite everyone in your class."

"That's a great idea mom. Come on Hinata we better start planning right away. I'll tell all the boys you tell all the girls." Yuka said with a happy smile. She then grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her away from their mothers.

"You know Kushina, I overheard that Naruto was the only one to fail the exam." Hinata's mother said.

"I know it's a shame that he'll have to take another year." Kushina said with a sad tone of voice.

"I've been wondering about something for quite some time now." Hinata's mother stated. "You and Minato seem to have more interest in the boy's well being than anyone else. Is there a reason why you try to protect him from everything?"

"You know the reason. Everyone in this village knows why Minato and I protect that boy." Kushina stated affirmatively. "Now enough talk we promised to let the girls have a party. We need to stock up on snacks and other things."

Several hours later

With lights on and music playing loudly, we see parents and children have fun at the Hokage mansion. From across the street Naruto saw many of the days's graduates enter through the front gate. Naruto not knowing that a party would be held knew that the security would be tighter than normal. He decided to go try the front door like everyone else knowing he wouldn't be allowed access. As he approached the front gates that surrounded the mansion, he was stopped by two Chunin.

"Sorry kid, but only kids with a leaf insignia on their headband can enter with their parents." One Chunin said while looking out for other possible intruders.

"Get lost you damn brat. No demons allowed." The second Chunin said glaring at Naruto with hate and contempt in his eyes.

"Fine I'll get going." Naruto said biting back his anger. He knew that this would happen, but attempted it anyway to see how tough it would be to sneak in. After Naruto walked out of sight of the guards, he stepped into an ally way. Knowing from past pranks getting into the mansion with many people would be impossible as security would be increased. Naruto knowing a secret passage finds a manhole and starts to travel through the sewage tunnel that leads under the entire village. Naruto locates the manhole cover the leads to the basement of the mansion that doubles for the laundry. Naruto exits through the tunnel and recovers the hole leaving it slightly ajar so he can make his quick escape though there if needed. With his gained entry into the tower, Naruto travels against the walls to find his way to the Hokage's scroll room. While traveling up the stairs Naruto can hear the party and all the fun that they are having. Feeling slightly depressed, Naruto, hurries runs past the door while keeping himself concealed with a tarp that is the same color as the walls of the tower. Upon reaching the corridor that leads to the Hokage's scroll room. Naruto releases a single smoke bomb, and starts to wave a small hand fan to blow the smoke through the hall exposing several chakra strings that would be used to help detect if someone was trying to approach the door to the Hokage's scroll room. Naruto carefully climbs, ducks, and twists his way around the chakra strings and arrives in front of the door. Looking around for a way to get past the locked door, Naruto noticed a slight electric current on the door. Knowing that he'll only have several seconds to get the scroll he needs to pass his test, if he opens the door without disabling the detection seals around it. Naruto puts his faith in his luck, opens the door and rushes in. Spotting the scroll he needs, Naruto grabs it and ties it to his back. Naruto then runs back through the door, down the hallway, down the stairs to the basement, and through the manhole into the sewer. Several seconds before the ANBU guards could identify him in person. While in the sewer tunnel, Naruto runs as fast as he can through the system to reach a drainage pipe that leads towards the meeting place. Once there he sits down and waits for Mizuki to arrive and give him his passing grade.

Meanwhile at the party, Minato is socializing with several merchants that would like to do business with the Hidden Leaf Village. When suddenly, one of the high frequency seals activated, signaling one of the high risk rooms in the mansion was broken into by an intruder. Minato excuses himself much to the merchants' displeasure, walks over to his office and gaze into his crystal seeing ball to locate the room that was broken into. Finding out that his scroll room was the target and that the Sacred Sealing Scroll is missing from its resting place, he checks the to see who it was though the seal on the door recording the intruder's identity. Minato is then surprised to find out that it was Naruto that stole the scroll. Knowing that his actions are jeopardizing the safety of the village calls an emergency meeting. After several minutes to pull in several off duty ninjas and to gather all genin and fresh genin that were at the party the meeting begins.

"Excuse me for calling this meeting so suddenly." Minato stated. "But a theft has occurred. Our sacred scroll of sealing that has been passed down from each Hokage after the other has been stolen."

Whispers of shock from all the genin and several chunin can be heard from the statement.

"The culprit is Naruto. Due to the severity of the crime, I give the order of kill on sight if any form of resistance is shown." Minato ordered while hiding his sadness. Next to Minato, stood Kushina with her head down hiding her tears at the order her husband just gave. "Find Naruto at all costs!!!"

With his order received by all the ninja, Minato returns to his office to search for Naruto through his crystal ball. Kushina meanwhile goes back with him to talk.

"Did you have to really give the order to kill if resisting?" Kushina asked trying to fight back her tears.

"You know I have too. If I didn't they would think I was favoring Naruto." Minato replied in a depressed tone of voice.

"But to harm him even more. Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" Kushina now crying said.

"I don't know dear, I just don't know." Minato replied while hugging Kushina.

Meanwhile, the recent graduates have split up to locate Naruto and thrash him for ruining their graduation party.

"That garbage is going down when I get my hand on him. I'll strap an explosive tag on him and tie him to a tree." One of the graduates said.

"I know I was just about to get Yuka to dance with me. Now my chance is gone and I'm going to kill him struggle or no struggle." Another graduate said.

Elsewhere another group of recent graduates race around the village looking for Naruto.

"Damn it just when the party was getting started. Hey Hinata, did you find that piece of garbage yet?" Yuka yelled so Hinata could hear her.

"No, not yet my range isn't that far yet Yuka. And please don't call him garbage. He must have a reason." Hinata stated with slight undetectable irritation.

"Well whatever reason he has, is no excuse in my book." Yuka stated in a bitter tone of voice.

During the time of the search, Naruto got curious about the scroll. Deciding to take look though the scroll. He was amazed at all the techniques that were housed in it. Wanting to surprise everyone how great a ninja he would become, he decided to practice the first technique in the scroll, thinking that it would be the easiest. When looking into the scroll, he read out loud "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" in a slow calm voice. "Oh come on!!! Why did it have to be my worst jutsu?" Naruto complained out loud. Naruto not being one to give up at all started to practice the technique with everything he had until he finished it.

Several hours later, all the Genin and recent graduates meet up near one of the old training grounds.

"Hey did anyone find the loser yet?" One of the older Genin asked.

"Not yet. Too bad that kid Neji isn't here. He could have used his Byakugan to look for it." Another Genin said.

"Lady Yuka, are you tired? Can we get you anything there is a soda machine nearby if you like I can get you something to drink." A third Genin asked.

"No thank you, I would just like to find, where that loser is for interrupting the party that Hinata and I set up." Yuka replied with annoyance.

"Hey Ino did you have any luck?" Sakura asked.

"No, but when we find him he's dead meat. I spent a lot of time to get ready for the party and now I'm all sweaty and gross, looking for the failure." Ino replied.

Just then a shadow passes overhead. All the genin and recent graduates look up to see Naruto, attack Iruka with a head butt.

"Naruto, how did you know that I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked while falling out of his transformation of Iruka.

"For one simple fact, I am Iruka." Iruka stated while transforming back into himself.

During their exchange, all the genin and recent graduates jumped to hide in the trees. The older Genin left to find other Chunin, Jounin, or if possible an ANBU member. The recent graduates decided to stay hidden and attack once they knew who to attack.

"I don't understand why you protect that demon. He symbolizes everything you hate. His horrible academics, his contempt for authority, and he protects the demon with his body. You have no reason for protecting him at all." Mizuki stated.

"You're wrong Mizuki!!!" Iruka yelled in anger. "Years ago I would have said the same thing. But I realized that many of the things that Naruto pulled are the same things that I pulled after the Kyuubi killed my parents. If anyone he's more like me, feeling lost and alone, no one willing to teach him guides him or even talks to him. The villagers treat him as if he wasn't even alive. Naruto is a greater hero than anyone is ever giving credit too."

"Oh please, and I thought romance novels that my girlfriend reads had sappy dialogue." Mizuki snidely commented back. Mizuki detached an extremely large shuriken from his back and started to rotate it making sure it didn't cut into his skin. "I was going to finish you off later Iruka, but hear you talks like a sap makes me want to finish you off first instead." Mizuki stated as he charged at Iruka going for a kill strike.

"Don't you lay a finger on Iruka-sensei!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of hiding and flying kicked Mizuki into a tree.

"So you finally decided to show yourself." Mizuki snarled as he looked at Naruto with cold uncaring eyes. "You just saved me the trouble of finding you. Now I'll finish you and Iruka off at the same time."

"I won't let you!!!" Naruto declared as he charged Mizuki.

"You don't stand a chance against me you brat. Now die!!!" Mizuki yelled as he grabbed several kunai from his supply pouch and throw them at Naruto. Naruto gets struck with three in the body and falls down on the ground. Mizuki starts to laugh at how pitiful Naruto is only to hear a poofing sound and seeing Naruto turn into a log.

"What!!! Where are you? You pathetic brat!" Mizuk yelled in shock that he got fooled with the substitution jutsu.

Naruto mean while steps out from a tree behind Mizuki. "I'm right here." Naruto answered "And here and here" Naruto kept answering as he walked out of the more and more trees.

"So you finally learned the clone jutsu. That won't help you here." Mizuki stated as he looked for the real Naruto.

"I'm not using the clone jutsu. I'm using the Shadow clone jutsu!!!" The Narutos yelled as they all attacked at the same time. Mizuki not expecting a shadow clone barrage quickly went down under the quantity of attacks coming from Naruto. With Mizuki defeated Naruto walked toward Iruka with the scroll of sealing on his back.

"Hey Iruka-sensei are you okay?" Naruto questioned as he knew a large shuriken had struck him in the back.

"I'll be fine Naruto. That move you used is a very advanced move. Well done." Iruka stated giving Naruto a complement. "Naruto close your eyes for a minute."

Naruto trusting Iruka closed his eyes for a minute. "Can I open my eyes yet sensei?"

"Sure thing now opens your eyes." Iruka stated with happiness.

Naruto opens his eyes to see Iruka smiling at him. While trying to figure out what Iruka did he goes to adjust his googles only to find out that his googles are now missing and something else is sitting in its place. "Congratulation Naruto you graduate." Iruka stated to a shocked faced Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Iruka-sensei, we have the criminal in custody we'll take him from here" One of the older generations of genin stated as he knocked Naruto out before Iruka could protest.

"That wasn't necessary; Naruto wasn't going to attack anyone." Iruka stated as he looked at the genin he taught before.

"The orders were to capture Naruto dead or alive. Since he was resisting capture from Mizuki we have the right to execute him. But since Mizuki revealed himself to be a traitor we are overlooking the transgression." Another genin stated while reviewing all that transpired.

"The original orders are still in effect Iruka-sensei. We have to bring the loser in for stealing from the Hokage. Anything after that is up to the Hokage to decide." One of the recent graduates added in.

"Alright then everyone, but remember since Naruto is being held as a prisoner you all must follow protocol and treat Naruto as such. So refer to him as Naruto not loser or failure or dead last." Iruka stated. _"I hope everything will be okay for you Naruto. You out of everyone deserve the title of ninja."_

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

This is chapter one of a story that I am thinking of making I've been working on this and a few other story ideas on and off for several months now and this is the end product of one of them. Let me know what you think of it. The story will go by cannon for the most part just with some differences. As for my other stories that I've written, I reformatted my computer that I wrote the chapters on and forgot to save any and all data that I collect for the story and ideas for it so I am not sure what I will be doing with it I might rewrite it and correct some of the things that the manga revealed or I might discontinue it. Give me some feedback on what you think any kind will help. Well until next time see yah around.


End file.
